Teb
Teb is a minor character in Horizon Zero Dawn, and serves as a Stitcher for the Nora tribe. He is one of the few Nora tribe members who respects and looks up to Aloy despite her being an outcast. He expressed a desire to converse with Aloy, despite it being against the tribe's rules to do so. History During his childhood, Teb was trapped amidst a herd of Watchers and Striders. Despite Rost stating that Teb was a lost cause and expressly forbidding Aloy from going in, Aloy still leaped in to save Teb by utilizing the Focus' ability to predict patrol routes. After Aloy escorted Teb to safety, he visibly wanted to express his gratitude towards Aloy. However he was swiftly escorted away by the other tribe members. Ever since then, he has been waiting for Aloy to enter the Proving so that he may speak to her. When the Eclipse attacked the Nora during The Proving, Teb was drafted to help defend his tribe after many of the tribe's Braves were killed in the attack. Teb was relieved that Aloy was alive and explained to her about the aftermath of the attack. Teb was later wounded when the Eclipse returned to destroy the Nora. He was taken into the safety of the Embrace and again reunited with Aloy, who helped stopped Eclipse. Teb was unable to see Aloy entering the Old Ones bunker as he was recovering from his injuries. After Teb recovered, he was among the Nora that volunteered to help defend Meridian from the Eclipse, in which the Carja designated him as a Honorary Quartermaster as he was tasked to provide healing supplies to the city's defenders. Events of the Game When Aloy arrives at Mother's Heart to participate in the Proving, Matriarch Teersa sends her to see "an old friend" who turns out to be Teb. He stitched a new Brave outfit for Aloy's Proving and gives it to her as a token of gratitude for saving his life years ago. Later, after the Eclipse's attack on the Proving, Teb is part of the outer guard of All-Mother Mountain. When Aloy speaks to him, he expresses relief that she survived the attack, and that while he is no Brave, he is of more use guarding against further attack than stitching armor. Once Aloy comes back to the All-Mother mountain and defends against the Eclipse's second attack, she finds Teb wounded inside the mountain. While not fatally wounded, it is enough to keep him from further fighting. He is one of the witnesses to Aloy entering the ELEUTHIA-9 bunker and becoming the Anointed. He joins the Nora detachment sent to Meridian, and while he does not fight as he is still wounded, he appears outside the ridge near Meridian Village where he has been made an honorary quartermaster, in charge of distributing supplies for the upcoming final battle. He is seen during the final battle after the ridge falls on Aloy, calling her name until she awakes, exclaiming that he thought she had fallen on the ridge. Aloy solemnly replies "No, the ridge fell on me", and telling Teb she has to go, leaving him to take care of the wounded. Although his fate beyond this is unknown it is probable that he survived the final battle since he was tending to wounds instead of fighting during the final boss fight. Personality Teb is a soft-spoken and somewhat timid man. Unlike other Nora, Teb is generally tolerant towards the outside world. This attitude likely stems from his childhood, when the outcast Aloy saved him from almost certain death. Rather than the disdain that other Nora show towards the Sundom, Teb merely remarks that it "couldn't be any more different from the Sacred Lands". While Teb lacks the strength or physical skill of a Brave, he has the courage to fight when the situation requires it. Trivia * The name Teb is mainly used in the Spanish language and it is of Old Greek origin. Teb is a contraction of the English name Stephen (Greek: Stephanos, crown). * Teb shares the same familial face paint as Karst and the Nora Keeper. Gallery Teb Render.png|Model render de:Teb Category:Nora Tribe Members Category:Allies